Hot mammoth love
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: The events in the first chaptar are based after chaptar 4 in True feeling show, but how long our mammoth couple kept their sceret from their friends and worse, Peaches's Dad
1. Big sexy love

Hot mammoth love

**p.s: ****Before you start reading, if you really don't like this couple do not read! Also sorry if I have sacred you.** **Anyway ****I hope you enjoy and review.**

Ethan remained on top of Peaches as they were still kissing deeply, their trunks were both caressing each others topknots. Peaches felt tingles going up and down her spine when Ethan kept stroaking her head and face.

As the need to breath came back in, both mammoths broke apart and both and gazed into each others eyes with pure love "I love you Peaches" Ethan whispered in a husky voice, with his face nuzzling aganist her. Peaches nuzzled back, holding Ethan close to her body with her for-legs and trunk "I love you to Ethan" She said quietly but the words ran clear in Ethan's head, he then pulled his love into another deep kiss, after about 2 minutes of lip lock they broke again "Are you sure you want me to do this, Peach?" Ethan asked with a hint of a worried tone in his voice, he was still a little bit unsure he if Peaches want to do it, well he also didn't to want her mentally or phyisticly, but Peaches nodded with a smile "I'm sure Ethan, I've never been more sure" Ethan gave a bright smile and hugged his new mate so lovingly and tightly "Oh Peaches, how I want you" He excliamed "Ethan, ease up. I'll let you have me, just get off for a moment" Peaches gasped from the tightness of the huge, Ethan let go of Peaches and looked sort of sad "Do I have to?" He asked with big puppy like eyes, but Peaches gave a "really" Look and just nodded.

Reluctantly Ethan rolled off Peaches but soon his disappointment changed into excitement when he saw his love turned around and parted her back legs a little, showing her female opening slightly, turning her head with a lust expression and with a look saying "Go on" All ready getting turned on, Ethan got up and reached for Peaches's backside and started to caress it. Peaches moaned softly from this and back her rump into his face, which Ethan began to nuzzle the side of it.

Both mammoths were enjoying this sweet moment for a few minutes, Ethan stopped and moved around to Peaches's sideand led his trunk across her body "Oh" Peaches sighed "That feel nice?" Ethan asked lovingly "Lovely" Peaches said as she closed her eyes and let herself enjoyed being touched. Down below near her chest, her teats were becoming hard as Ethan moved his trunk and touched one of them, causing Peaches to shudder. Ethan cocked his head a little before he then smile and went down onto his front knees, Peaches looked down at him, confused at what he doing or going to do "Ethan what er you do-*GASP*" Peaches stopped in mid sentence with her words, when she felt Ethan's hot breath against her teats that made her shudder more, he started to gently lick them making his mate half gasp and half cried out, before he latched on and placed his hot, soft lips on one of her teats and began to gently suck "E-Ethan, I" Peaches couldn't speak just groan and that's just what Ethan wanted.

He had a dream about when he and Peaches would do this, and that she scream for him and his name in estasy, that what's he was going to make Peaches do.

Ethan continued to suck as if he was a calf, but in a different context, Peaches whimpered again as Ethan let go and moved up and towards her already wet opening, but it wasn't wet enough for Ethan. So he lead his trunk down between Peaches's back legs and began to stroke them making Peaches do all sorts of sounds, and also making her hips sway a little, after that he lead his trunk to Peaches's opening and started to firmly stroke her lips, causeing her love hole to become more wetter. Peaches gasped out again in mid breath "Agh Ethan, more" She whimpered and Ethan did, he got lower until he was face to face with Peaches sripping fanny, Ethan smelled and tasted her lube and found that she wasn't in season, so they didn't have to worry about Peaches getting pregnant. (And Manny from killing him)

Ethan moved his tusk around Peaches's back legs so she couldn't get away and moved his trunk up so it was out of the way, inching closer Ethan started to lick her area, Peaches began to lose her mind from this new found pleasure and could tell she was new to this so he was gentle.

But he suddenly stopped "Why did you stop?" Peaches asked, she looked worried, the female didn't want to end this now, it felt to good "Well I was thinking about yesterday" Ethan replied, Peaches gave a calm sigh "I know I was stupid for fighting my feelings, I konw blah blah blah. Forget that, all I wantv is you right now" Peaches whined but not in a annoying but a sort of desperate way, Ethan could do nothing but smile seeing Peaches wanting so badly, but Ethan didn't wanted to keep her waiting any longer so he began again, he rotate his tongue one way around her vagina lips then the other way, Peaches groaned in pleasure "More" She whispered and Ethan heard perfectly and he did, he started to lick faster to her lips and then her "very sweet spot" that gave a pulse of pleasure through Peaches's body with every lick "Agh Ethan! Give me more" Peaches cried, she both wanted to get away and yet she wanted to back up aganist Ethan's face.

Peaches's eyes suddenly bluged open when Ethan thrusted his hot tongue into her opening slow at first "Ha-ha-agh, E-ethan" Peaches's eyes began to water because she couldn't control her emotions any longer, she covered her face with her trunk as she kept on making noises that were causing Ethan to more aroused by the second, as his organ started to come out into the world. Wanting to mate.

Ethan started to thrust faster with his tongue as if it was his organ down below that was inside of Peaches, he sort of smiled knowing that his love was enjoying what he was doing.

Ethan took his tongue out of her entrance "What? No, please don't stop, your killing me" Peaches whined again, she did not want to end epseacialy now, she was so close to her release "Oh I haven't ended, I 've only just started" Ethan said with a devilish smile. Peaches wondered what he was to do until she felt something long go inside her, Ethan had pushed his trunk as far as it would go inside of her, Peaches did a half cut off a gasp that escaped from her lips as Ethan began to slowly thrust in and out of vagina "Oh yeah, more" Peaches groaned lower, loving the feeling of Ethan's trunk inside.

After a while Ethan was thrusting hard and fast into Peaches's fanny and was also making her scream, Peaches suddenly felt something new flood over hre whole body, as she tensed up for her release "E-Ethan, agh...I'm gonna c-cum! A-A-AHHHH!" Peaches screamed out in her orgasmas she came onto and over half of Ethan's trunk. Ethan smiled as he pulled his wet trunk out and licked off Peaches's juices. afterwards he saw Peaches nearly fall over to the ground but Ethan caught her "You taste real nice" He said in her ear with a low sexy voice "Did that feel good babe?" he asked gently holding his love close to him, Peaches was still recovering from her orgasm so she couldn't speck yet, all she could was nod with hazy eyes. Peaches took hold of the top part of Ethan's trunk close as she looked down, finally finding her voice she asked her mate "What about you?" Ethan gave a confused look "What about me?"

"Well don't I make you feel good to?" Ethan gave a smypftic look "Peach, if you noticed you've already made me feel good" Peaches eye's then caught a glimps on what Ethan meant, it was something inbetween Ethan's back legs "Ethan has five legs? She asked in her mind, looking confused the her mind snapped "Wait a sec, that's Ethan's cock? It's huge!" Peaches stared at the organ, it was about 5 and 1/2 feet long and looked super thick, it was standing fully erect and had a few veins pulsing out of the skin and was slightly S shaped, it looked like it was almost touching the ground "Liking what you see babe?" Ethan asked with sexy smile, after regaining her stated of mind Peaches looked up with a sexy smile of her own "Oh differently, I didn't know you were that big" She commented in a cooing voice and her sexy smile changed into a playful one

But then she went to nevousness because there was no turning back now, this was her first time, Ethan noticed and stroked her face with now dry trunk "I know it'll hurt for the first time, but I'll go as gently as I can but if it hurts to much just tell me and I'll stop" Ethan said to reassure his mate, Peaches looked up and hugged Ethan, happly knowing that Ethan wasn't going to hurt her.

After the hug, Ethan then moved around to Peaches's side, stroking her back with his trunk, caressing and claming her, he moved his tusks over the female's back so that his chin was resting on Peaches's rump before he reared up and mounted with his front feet placed far on top of Peaches's back, balancing most of his weight on his hind legs, so he wouldn't crush her. He did weigh 2 tons more then Peaches.

With his organ pressing against Peaches's opening and felt Peaches tense up "Hey I promise I'll be gentle, the more you relax the less painful it will be" Ethan said again still trying to calm Peaches, it worked...a little.

"I'm ready" Peaches said quietly, Ethan then pushed slow, further against her wet opening which was tensing up again. He waited then pushed slowly again as he parted her lips and pushed until he felt something snap and Peaches cried out in pain, he froze knowing that Peaches's virginity had ended. Ethan wouldn't move he didn't want to hurt Peaches anymore then he had to, he would move when Peaches told him to but it took all of his will power to stop himself from moving further into the warm velvet that coated his member. Peaches was in so much pain that she started to tear up with only one tear escaping from her eyes "How can this be pleasurable, when it hurts like a thousand spears are stabbing me?" Peaches screamed in her mind as her whole body felt like it was shaking "Peaches, are you ok?" Ethan asked with worry "I'll stop" Secretly not wanting to, what with a quarter of his penis inside of Peaches's wonderful yet tight entrance, but thankfully after a time the pain that Peaches was feeling had died down and now she wanted more of her flaxen liver chestnut bull "Go further" Peaches whispered, Ethan gave a sigh of relief and let his front legs dropped to Peaches's side still having a frim hold on his female as Ethan groan while he pushe more of him into Peaches's warm welcoming making Peaches yelp.

Once he had a good amount of his cock in of Peaches and relising that this was slowest he had ever entered a female, any other girl he would be humping happy right now but this was Peaches the girl he truly loved and he wanted her to never forget this night.

Ethan started with slow hips thrusts, that made Peaches's cringes and yelp turn into sighs and moans of pleasure, Peaches couldn't hold it but as she parted her lips a sigh of this feeling escaped. Peaches wanted wanted more of her big bull so she raised her hips higher and pushed right back into Ethan's crouch so that he got full entrance, making it more pleasuable for them both.

"Is that...starting...to feel...good babe?" Ethan asked lovingly "Yes...I hope...*groan*...it feels...good...for you to (Please keep doing that)" Peaches said just about managing to get it out, she did want her other half to like or rather love this also "Most certainly. You feel so warm...and tight" Ethan said horny smile whilest wrapping and stroking Peaches's neck cuff and the side of her shoulders with his trunk.

As Peaches got more use to Ethan's size she wanted more from him "More Ethan please go faster" Peaches begged, just like in Ethan's dream and Ethan happily argreed, his grip on her sides tighten but in a lustful way and his thrusts now became faster and a bit harder as he just let his trunk flop or hang by Peaches's side. Peaches smiled as her mind was now starting to go blank, all she could think about right now was her mating with Ethan. Every that that bull did, made the buckskin coloured female yelp, cry out, moan or groan but not in pain but in pleasure, pur adult pleasure "Ahh...I don't know why...but this feels so good" Peaches closed her eyes and could feel her legs caving in "More Ethan more. PLEASE MORE!" She screamed her heart out for him and that's what Ethan did, he was now really thursting hard and fast into his mate. Ethan didn't want her to forget this night.

The feeling of her legs giving way came sooner then she throught. Peaches's front legs couldn't hold her up any longer, they collapsed. Her knees and and her face landed in the semi-long soft summer night grass, Ethan stopped for a brief moment from shock but soon regained his balance "Please don't stop" Peaches pleaded, Ethan put on another devilish smile "As if I want stop" And began to rethrust as hard as ever, even going as far as taking all of his organ out and slamming it back in penetrating deeply "Haahhh! Deeper Ethan!" Peaches screamed out, she wrapped her trunk around a fallen branch which eventfully snapped. If Peaches had hands or claws she would be digging and clawing at the ground but instead she sort of clawing with her feet like she wanted to get away and stay at the same time.

Peaches's eyes suddenly opened wider then before when she felt that same feeling again but a lot greater and when she also felt Ethan's member getting bigger as the head of Ethan's penis flared ups warning of the climax "Is Ethan gonna cum? I-I...I think I'm gonna cum again also" As her walls gripped tighter around Ethan's pulsing cock "E-Ethan...I'm gonna cum" Peaches said almost out of breath "Me two, Peach" Ethan groaned as his grip on Peaches's side tighten "Please cum inside me" Peaches begged more "Gladly, cause...your getting...the full treatment" Ethan whispered as he gave a one last hard passionate thrust, Ethan gave a low, long and roar and gritted his teeth as his flared shaft released his seed deep into Peaches's womb, there was so much of his white hot fluid that it began to leak out of the opening, so Ethan slid out sightly then slammed back in to stop anymore juices from coming out but doing this caused more of his juice to come out of his cock but now the flared up member was at it's fullness, it stopped anymore jucies coming out but it was now in it's prime and was rapperily shooting out and over filling Peaches's womb to the brim and further "AHH ETHAN! IT'S...GONE SO...DEEP! HahhhAHHH!" Peaches screamed in ecstasy from the feeling of Ethan's thick liquid going so deep inside her whilest she arched "There's so much" Peaches called from her mind as her begs legs went and brought Ethan down with her but nether of them didn't really mind or cared, the feeling was so great now not only did Peaches's mind go blank but colours were appering before her eyes and the same was happening to Ethan as their voice cried out in sync with each other.

After their powerful orgasm Peaches was laid out on the soft night grass while Ethan laid comfortably on top like a warm blanket on Peaches's soft fur which was now a little damp from sweat but Ethan didn't mind, both mammoths were now shattered "That...was...wonderful" Peaches sighed happily "Deffinrtly" Ethan agreed as he continued to lay on his mate until his penis soften and flopped out of the tender opening that started to leak out cum. Ethan then got up off and went to her quivering opening and started to gently lick her opening, getting raid and cleaning up any sort off evidence that they mated, even though Peaches was exagursted the slow licks that she was feeling still caused light gentle waves of pleasure pluse through her body, once finshed Ethan lick his lips for any remains and laid down close to Peaches.

Ethan sighed a little which sound like a sad sigh and his face then went sad "What's wrong?" Peaches asked with a taste of worry "Oh, well it's just now I feel like I've stolen your virgin beauty, and I feel horrible if I had" He looked down in shame, but Peaches shock her head and nuzzled the male mammoth "That would be the last thing I ever thought of you doing, I'm happy more then happy. So please don't feel bad Ethan I loved it and I'll never regret it" Peaches then gave him a light kiss which Ethan then deepened, before breacking and he then let Peaches get comfortable against him.

Peaches laid her head down on Ethan's shoulder and wrapped her trunk with his, her soft thick fur blended perfectly with his thick course fur but Peaches thought that he was the best pillow in the world "I love you Ethan, now and forever" Peaches whispered as she nuzzled more into Ethan "I love you to Peaches, till the end of time" He whispered back.

Ethan leaned against a near by tree and brought Peaches closer to him, which she happily wanted. After sharing one last kiss the two of them fell asleep, their trunks still locked together with their bodies in a loving embrace.

Now mates for life.

**Some of the mating stuff I got from watching Elephants mating, go watch them for yourself.**


	2. Not a Chapter just a notice

**Attention!**

* * *

Because of th povistive feed back from most of my reviews on this story and some requesting that continue it, I decided to make this story go on and feed on to scerets, shocks and confesstion.

But the down side is, if any of you are wanting Peaches to become pegs in this story, sorry she won't be you'll have to wait until the next one.

So it might be a while but hoppfully in a short time I'll have chapter 2 up.

* * *

**Hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
